Tomber comme la pluie
by Cerulane
Summary: Fic d'EnglishMuffin. Quel est le souvenir qu'invoque Harry pour faire son patronus. SLASH HPSB


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter sont à JKR. L'histoire est à EnglishMuffin.

**Warning** : Ceci est un **slash**. Cette histoire contient donc une relation amoureuse entre hommes.

**Pairing** : HP/SB

* * *

**Tomber comme la pluie**

Pendant la guerre, Neville avait demandé une fois à tout le monde quel était leur souvenir le plus heureux. Il avait des problèmes à conjurer un patronus et avait l'impression que des idées des autres pourraient l'aider. Personnellement, Harry pensait que si Neville arrêtait de chercher les autres pour des conseils et trouvait les réponses en lui, ce serait beaucoup plus facile pour lui. Cependant, il ne voulait pas faire se sentir Neville pire et ne rechignerait jamais à aider un ami.

Celui de Seamus, bien sûr, fut la première fois qu'il avait jamais eu une relation sexuelle. Harry gloussa en pensant à un nymphomane étant né à ce moment là et leva presque les yeux au ciel que Seamus ait choisi ça pour souvenir préféré. Seamus s'assura de souligner que c'était le sexe et pas la personne. Harry était soulagé – et cependant toujours un peu consterné d'avoir créé un monstre

Dean choisit son circuit sportif de l'été – participant à la fois à la version moldue et sorcière de la Coupe du Monde. Il avait acquis des passes dans le stade pour la Coupe de Monde Moldue et avait rencontré la majeure partie de l'équipe d'Angleterre. Le ballon qu'il avait avec lui était à présent fièrement exposé dans un globe en verre – couvert d'autographes. C'était la joie et la fierté de Dean. Harry sourit légèrement, il aimait le Quidditch après tout, et avait toujours bien aimé le football – cependant, il avait des limites.

Ron dit que ça avait été de frapper Malfoy au visage. Harry leva les yeux au ciel vu que c'était seulement arrivé la semaine précédente. Malfoy, cependant, l'avait bien cherché. Harry se dit que c'était une honte que ça ait pris à quelqu'un aussi longtemps pour frapper à nouveau Malfoy. Un espace de quatre ans entre deux fois où Malfoy était frappé au visage par une main ou un poing était sans aucun doute trop long. Ron eut l'air rêveur alors qu'il racontait le souvenir et Harry sourit intérieurement. C'était l'expression qu'avait Ron quand il racontait son premier baiser avec Hermione. Frapper Malfoy, son cul.

Puis Neville se tourna et regarda Harry avec des yeux inquisiteurs. Tout le monde continuait à se sourire. Ron ne trompait personne.

Devant le regard de Neville, Harry commença à rapidement penser.

Il supposait qu'il aurait pu choisir le sexe. Après tout, il avait eu plein de souvenirs parmi lesquels choisir. Ils étaient certainement tous biens et heureux – de cette manière incroyable et hallucinante. Comme il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait le temps de se branler pendant au moins un moment, il décida de passer.

Le sport n'était pas mal non plus. Harry s'était senti incroyable quand McGonagall lui avait dit qu'elle voulait qu'il joue Attrapeur pour l'équipe de sa maison. Le plus jeune attrapeur depuis plus d'un siècle ! Pour quelqu'un qui avait été jeté dans un endroit littéralement nouveau et magique, cet exploit était une grande joie et fierté pour lui. Sans mentionner les multiples victoires de la Coupe de Quidditch et comment voler faisait se sentir Harry absolument libre. Harry sourit. Il supposait qu'il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Dean choisissait son circuit sportif.

Harry n'allait même pas reconnaître ce que Ron avait dit, mais il allait dire qu'un premier baiser était un bon souvenir. Pas son tout premier baiser – juste le premier baiser avec la seule personne qui compterait jamais. Tous les premiers baisers. Le premier contact avec des lèvres douces. Chaudes et tendres et légères comme une plume. Harry se sentait comme s'il flottait alors qu'il devenait perdu – perdu dans une mer sur son propre lit et nourrit de et par la réalité avec la tendre caresse de lèvres. Des lèvres douces, moites, aimantes et très attentives.

Harry tressaillit alors qu'un frisson parcourait sa colonne vertébrale. Il y avait les premiers baisers de passion – durs et rapides. Urgents. Voulant. Ayant besoin. Touchant. Goûtant. Partout. Une main dans les cheveux d'Harry et l'autre dans son dos, sur son estomac, son cul. Rapides inspirations et gémissements et chaleur et langues se défiant étaient tout ce qu'Harry pouvait se souvenir à travers le nuage brumeux de son propre désir.

Il y avait le premier baiser sur le dos de sa main – parmi toutes les autres parties de son corps. Le premier bisou sur le bout de son nez – un baiser qui le faisait toujours d'une manière ou d'une autre glousser. Le premier baiser sur sa cicatrice – celui là le faisait frissonner car il était toujours délivré avec un niveau de tendresse qu'Harry ne pouvait même pas commencer à définir.

Les baisers étaient bien. Mais également les douces caresses sur tout son corps, un bras autours de sa taille, une odeur sur ses couvertures, et les forts cris de plaisir dans une chambre sombre. Cependant, si Harry pouvait en choisir un, ce ne serait pas un de ceux-là. Son souvenir le plus heureux était un de ses moments indéfinissables quand tout s'emboîte dans le coeur de quelque qu'un et qu'il sait juste.

_Sirius était arrivé à peu près à neuf heures ce soir là. Il était en avance de quelques minutes, comme d'habitude. Harry avait toujours eu la suspicion inavouée que Sirius s'assoyait devant sa pendule et attendait que le temps passe, finalement, avec encore cinq à dix minutes à courir, sa patience éclaterait et il commencerait à se faufiler pour voir Harry – quand il lui avait demandé, plus tard, Sirius avait confirmé avec un air penaud. Dumbledore avait eu l'impression que ce serait plus sûr pour Harry d'avoir sa propre chambre à ce moment là de la guerre. Harry voulait croire que personne dans la Tour de Gryffondor ne se glisserait dans son dortoir au milieu de la nuit, mais on ne savait jamais. Il pensa à Pettigrow et eut un sourire sarcastique._

_De toute manière, la chambre s'était révélée être une bénédiction déguisée. Au début, il avait été assez seul – sachant que ses amis étaient tous ensembles dans la Tour de Gryffondor et qu'il avait encore une fois été expédié sur la touche pour sa propre protection. Puis, une nuit, peu après le début de la septième année, le premier d'une série de baisers volés se produisit. Le réconfort se transforma en quelque chose de plus alors que deux paires de lèvres se rencontraient en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie au milieu de la nuit. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment qui avait commencé ça. Au début, Harry déclara la responsabilité pour lui, pendant que dans sa tête Sirius prenait tout le crédit de l'action. A présent, pourtant, ils avaient fait un compromis et s'étaient mis d'accord en disant qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés au milieu. C'était un autre premier baiser pour Harry. Beaucoup d'autres de ces baisers volés suivirent la semaine suivante – près du lac, dans une salle de classe vide et même un assez dangereux au coin du bureau de Dumbledore. Rien n'était jamais dit à ce sujet. Puis, une nuit, un baiser sur le canapé dans la chambre d'Harry. Protestations qu'ils ne devraient vraiment pas faire ça. Chemises volant. Une admission que c'était probablement mal. Le pantalon d'Harry jeté à travers la moitié de la pièce. Accord – c'était une mauvaise idée. Accord – ils en parleraient le matin._

_Ca faisait presque deux mois et ils devaient toujours en parler._

_Sirius venait presque toutes les nuits. La seule exception étant quand Dumbledore l'envoyait travailler pour l'Ordre et la fois où Sirius était parvenu à se casser l'orteil dans un carré de pâquerettes. Cette nuit-là, il l'avait passée dans l'infirmerie._

_Donc, juste comme toutes les nuits, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit un peu avant neuf heures et Sirius se glissa à l'intérieur. Il haussa un sourcil dans la direction de Harry avant de bondir. Il était clairement d'humeur et toutes les indications pointaient vers lui gardant Harry debout toute la nuit._

_Harry jura intérieurement. Pour sa part, il n'était pas d'humeur. Du tout._

_Il était fatigué par des heures d'entraînement, en colère contre Voldemort pour exister, et bouillant contre Snape pour être un con. Sans mentionner que Ron et Hermione avaient eu une méchante dispute plus tôt, une dispute que Ron avait décidé de reporter sur Harry. Donc, en plus de sa journée déjà merdique et stressante, il s'était disputé avec son meilleur ami. Il supposait que le sexe pourrait être une distraction agréable, cependant, ça aurait requis qu'il utilise de l'énergie. C'était inacceptable._

_Cependant, Sirius était déjà sur lui et déjà dur. Même s'ils avaient eu des nuits incroyables, Sirius était rarement dans cette humeur. Harry se demanda si Dumbledore avait décidé de l'envoyer en mission pour l'Ordre. Sirius était parti une fois pour une longue mission depuis le début de leur liaison nocturne, cependant, juste avant et juste après la mission, Sirius avait pratiquement mangé Harry vivant. Ce soir commençait à être très similaire._

_Harry soupira et commença à négligemment caresser les cheveux de son amant. Il détesterait décevoir Sirius avant qu'il ne s'en aille pour une mission de l'Ordre. Il y avait toujours cette petite pensée au fonds de son esprit sur ce qui pourrait arriver à Sirius pendant une mission – probablement la raison pour laquelle Sirius était toujours aussi impatient avant et après._

_Harry s'appuya contre les oreillers et soupira, tenant délicatement la tête de Sirius et passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux._

_Il n'était toujours pas d'humeur. Et avec un Sirius Black à moitié nu affalé sur son corps et suçant son téton, ça voulait vraiment dire quelque chose._

_Il fixait le plafond quand la pression sur ses tétons cessa brusquement. Harry supposa que Sirius était probablement sur le point de le sucer et haussa légèrement ses hanches pour que Sirius puisse aller dans son pantalon plus facilement._

_Rien ne se passa._

_Harry leva la tête pour regarder en avant, seulement pour trouver Sirius assis sur ses talons et regardant Harry avec un sourcil haussé. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"_

_Harry fronça les sourcils. "Quoi qu'est-ce que c'est ?"_

_Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et fit un geste entre eux deux. "Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"_

_Harry soupira intérieurement, il ne voulait vraiment pas décevoir Sirius ce soir. "Rien. Viens, continuons."_

"_Harry."_

"_Quoi ? C'est rien , répondit sèchement Harry. Maintenant est-ce que tu vas revenir ici ou non ? »_

_Sirius plissa les yeux. "Non"_

_Harry soupira. Autant il ne voulait pas vraiment de sexe ce soir, autant Sirius commençait à l'énerver. "Putain, Sirius, viens là."_

_Sirius haussa les épaules. "Bien." Il commença finalement à revenir dans la direction d'Harry – mais pas avant de remettre sa chemise et de lancer la sienne à Harry du sol._

"_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"_

"_Je m'assoie ici jusqu'à ce que tu me dises ce qui te tracasse."_

_Harry lui lança un regard noir. "Rien ne me tracasse, Sirius."_

_Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. "Ouais, c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas fait un seul bruit et que tu me câlinais comme si j'étais un chien, à l'opposé de quelqu'un qui suçait ton téton droit."_

_Harry eut un air hautain. "Je ne te câlinais pas et je ne suis juste pas d'humeur vocale ce soir."_

_A cette déclaration, Sirius rit. "Toi, pas d'humeur vocale ? Est-ce que tu t'es jamais écouté ? Tu es comme une banshee."_

_Harry plissa les yeux. Il ne voulait pas avoir à faire à ce stupide badinage avec Sirius. "Bien. Si tu veux que je sois bruyant, je serais bruyant, vas-tu continuer ou non ?"_

_Sirius soupira et se rapprocha de Harry. "Non." Il adoucit son expression et sa voix et repoussa doucement une mèche de cheveux d'Harry hors de ses yeux. "Et je ne veux pas que tu sois quoi que ce soit. Je veux que tu sois toi, et tu ne l'es pas en ce moment. Je ne veux pas être avec toi comme ça Harry – pas quand je peux dire que tu ne veux rien faire ce soir. Alors, s'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas."_

_Harry sentit sa colère refluer et mordit sa lèvre. Il ne pouvait pas rester furieux contre Sirius quand il était si gentil. Harry se contenta finalement de hausser les épaules. "J'ai eu une journée merdique, c'est tout."_

_Sirius se positionna pour être partiellement derrière Harry et il attira l'autre homme dans ses bras. "Tu veux en parler ?"_

_Harry se pelotonna dans l'embrassade et soupira. "Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste eu un entraînement dur aujourd'hui, Snape m'a énervé, Ron est furieux contre moi, et je suis juste généralement furieux contre Voldemort. C'est juste une de ces journées où beaucoup de petites choses se passent, et elles m'ont harcelé petit à petit toute la journée. Je suis mentalement épuisé et furieux contre le monde."_

_Sirius déposa un rapide baiser sur le haut de la tête d'Harry. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas juste dit ?"_

_Harry soupira. "Je ne sais pas. Tu étais juste d'humeur ce soir et je ne voulais pas la ruiner."_

"_Amour, ne pas prendre mon pied ne va pas ruiner mon humeur. Ce qui le fera sera de savoir que tu n'es pas heureux et ne pas être capable de ne rien pouvoir y faire"_

_Harry acquiesça et s'appuya dans l'embrassade. Il se tourna soudain et regarda Sirius dans les yeux. "Tu n'es pas obligé de rester. Tu peux rentrer si tu veux."_

"_Tu veux être seul ?"_

_Harry mordit sa lèvre. S'il était honnête la réponse était oui – avec la seule exception de Sirius. Harry ne voudrait jamais ne pas être Sirius. Il savait qu'il se montait probablement la tête et que Sirius n'avait jamais suggéré qu'il y avait plus que du sexe et de l'amitié entre eux, cependant, pour Harry, la raison pour laquelle il accueillait avec soulagement Sirius nuit après nuit dans son lit était très simple – il était amoureux._

_Harry Potter était amoureux de Sirius Black._

_Il n'avait peut-être pas envie de sexe ce soir, cependant il aurait toujours envie d'avoir Sirius à ses côtés et de se reposer dans ses bras forts. Il ne voulait pas, pourtant, assumer que Sirius ressentait la même chose. Donc il haussa juste les épaules en réponse. "Ca ne fait rien. Je pensais faire une promenade autours du lac, prendre un bain et peut-être aller au lit. Si tu veux rentrer à la maison, ce n'est pas un problème. »_

_Sirius acquiesça et se leva. Harry soupira – il avait espéré qu'il resterait. Cependant Harry et Sirius couchaient ensembles. Quoi qu'Harry aimait croire, ils n'étaient pas un couple et n'avaient pas de relation – ils étaient très bons amis. De très bons amis qui aimaient coucher ensembles. Donc quand Harry sentit Sirius attraper sa main et le mettre sur ses pieds, il le regarda avec une expression confuse. Sirius lui sourit simplement et lui tendit son bras. "Une ballade te dirait ?"_

_Harry sourit et prit le bras offert. Soudain, il regarda à nouveau Sirius. "Si quelqu'un nous voit, ne va-t-il pas se demander ce que tu fais là ?"_

_Sirius haussa les épaules. "Je devais voir Dumbledore ce soir de toute façon."_

_Harry ferma les yeux et acquiesça. "Pourquoi ?"_

"_Une mission, répondit Sirius d'une voix égale. Je serai parti pour trois jours."_

_Harry soupira et s'agrippa un peu plus fort au bras de Sirius. "C'est ce que j'avais pensé, je ne voulais rien dire au cas où j'avais tort."_

_Sirius haussa un sourcil. "Est-ce que mon enthousiasme pour ça est si visible ?" demanda-t-il pince sans rire_

_Harry sourit. "Non, mais ton excitation l'était."_

_Sirius grogna et ferma sa veste quand il commença à sentir un léger frimas dans l'air. "Tu as froid ?" demanda-t-il à Harry._

_Harry secoua la tête. "Non, ça va. Je m'adapte bien à la température."_

_Sirius eut un grand sourire. "Ouais, je ne pensais pas que le froid t'affecterait vu que tu es si naturellement chaud."_

_Harry leva les yeux au ciel. "C'était mauvais, Sirius. C'était vraiment mauvais."_

_Sirius enfonça un doigt dans les fesses d'Harry et fit un bruit grésillant. "Stop !" hurla Harry avec un gloussement._

_Sirius continua à donner des petits coups à Harry à différents endroits et à faire des petits bruits stupides sur tout le chemin vers le lac. Harry riait et essayait de taper le doigt de Sirius – il imaginait qu'il ressemblait à un idiot. "Sirius ! cria-t-il. Je me sens comme un putain de chien chassant ma propre queue ! Arrête !"_

_Sirius arrêta finalement et haussa un sourcil, souriant. "Chéri, si j'étais un chien à l'instant, je chasserais aussi ta queue. Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte."_

_Harry rit encore. "Tu devrais vraiment arrêter, enfoiré. Tes blagues ne sont pas drôles."_

_Sirius tira la langue. "Si_

_- Non_

_- Si_

_- Non_

_- Si_

_- Non_

_- Non"_

_Harry s'arrêta. "Je ne tomberais pas là-dedans."_

_Sirius souffla et regarda Harry se laisser tomber sur le sol. "Je pensais que nous marchions ?"_

_Harry haussa les épaules. "Nous le ferons. Mais je veux m'asseoir maintenant. Marcher veut dire user de l'énergie. Je ne veux pas user d'énergie. Je veux m'asseoir dans l'herbe et me vautrer sous les étoiles."_

_Sirius s'assit à côté de Harry et eut un grand sourire. "Oooh, je peux t'avoir sous moi en vivant par procuration à travers mon homologue stellaire. Excitant."_

_Harry grogna avant de regarder Sirius avec appréciation. "Tu sais Siri, si tu veux vraiment..."_

"_Non. Relax. Tout ce que je veux de toi ce soir est le don de ta compagnie."_

_Harry leva les yeux au ciel. "Bien. Je ne me serais pas dépensé de toute façon."_

_Sirius rit – le dernier son qu'aucun d'eux ne fit avant un bon quart d'heure. Ils étaient allongés dans un silence confortable regardant et écoutant juste la brise souffler légèrement dans l'air et entre les arbres. Un faible sifflement de vent pouvait être entendu, suivi par le frémissement du lac. Puis une note dansa sur la brise._

_Sirius dressa l'oreille. "Tu as entendu ça ?"_

"_Hum ?"_

_Une autre note se fit entendre. "Là", dit Sirius._

_Harry se hissa sur ses coudes et ferma les yeux, écoutant la brise. Puis il l'entendit – de douces notes de musique volant sur le vent. Il sourit. "Je me demande qui joue et ce que c'est ?"_

_Sirius écouta avec attention alors qu'une lente mélodie commençait à se faire entendre. Il fronça les sourcils. "Ca ressemble à un piano."_

_Harry rit. "A presque dix heures du soir ? D'où est-ce que ça vient ?"_

_Sirius regarda aux alentours et se dit que c'était une question valable. Ils étaient entourés de bois, et de collines, et de nature – certainement pas un piano. Il regarda alors le château au loin. "Peut-être que ça porte vraiment loin ?" Sirius eut l'air pensif pendant un moment. "Allez, ne la laissons pas gaspiller." Il se leva d'un saut et remit Harry sur ses pieds._

_Harry rit. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"_

_Sirius garda la main d'Harry et mit l'autre en bas de son dos – le rapprochant. "Nous dansons."_

_Harry sourit et acquiesça simplement. Il regarda Sirius dans les yeux et sourit quand ils se balancèrent lentement au son de la mystérieuse mélodie volant dans les airs. Après seulement quelques minutes de plus, la musique s'arrêta, juste aussi rapidement et étrangement qu'elle avait commencé. Harry se retira et soupira. "La musique est partie", murmura-t-il._

_Sirius acquiesça. "Le piano, mais ça va. Il y en a plus."_

_Harry rit. "Où ?"_

_Sirius l'attira à nouveau. "Ecoute juste."_

_Ne voulant pas laisser passer une chance de rester dans les bras de Sirius, Harry laissa leurs fronts se toucher alors qu'il écoutait la musique qui n'existait pas. Tout ce qu'il entendit fut le doux murmure et sifflement du vent, le son calme de l'eau courante et le coeur de Sirius battre. Puis il commença à pleuvoir légèrement et Sirius gloussa. "Percussion."_

"_Tu es fou", railla Harry. Mais il ne le pensait qu'à moitié. Harry écouta les gouttes de pluie, la brise, le lac, tout ce qui l'entourait – et d'une certaine manière, ça faisait une chanson. Rien comme les notes qui avaient été entendues précédemment, mais assez pour que ça semble presque comme si les alentours les suscitaient. Et, si Harry pensait à ça, il pouvait entendre la musique jouer – même si ce n'était que dans sa tête._

_Sirius bougea sa tête sur le côté pour pourvoir murmurer dans l'oreille d'Harry. "Est-ce que tu l'entends ?"_

_Harry enfouit sa tête dans le creux du cou de Sirius et souffla : "Oui."_

_Sirius commença à fredonner et Harry inspira rapidement alors que l'air correspondait à sa propre idée de la musique. Puis Sirius enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de Harry alors que la pluie continuait de tomber. Rapide, léger et facile à manquer – Sirius prit une rapide inspiration. Inhalant l'odeur d'Harry. Harry ne l'avait pas manquée. Et, pendant un moment, quand il ouvrit ses yeux, il jura que la lueur autours d'eux était un peu plus brillante que ce que la lune devrait permettre. Pendant un moment, la musique était claire dans son esprit alors qu'Harry raffermissait sa prise autours de Sirius et se balançait. Harry n'avait jamais été une des personnes les plus sures d'elles, mais soudain, il était certain. A ce moment, il sut que Sirius Black l'aimait aussi, et l'aimerait pour le restant de sa vie. Ca n'avait pas besoin d'être dit et quand il se recula, il sut que Sirius pouvait le lire aussi. Harry lui sourit et Sirius lui rendit son sourire, plus brillamment que ce qu'Harry avait vu depuis un long moment._

_Si Sirius avait vraiment voulu, Harry aurait été d'humeur. Cependant, il n'y avait aucun besoin de baiser, de sexe, ou de mots – mots de promesse et déclaration de ce qui était clairement évident. Harry était simplement en paix._

_Il ne se souvenait pas être rentré dans sa chambre cette nuit là. Il se demanda brièvement s'il s'était endormi en dansant sous la pluie. Il se réveilla le lendemain avec un nez bouché et éternua._

"_Putain de merde", grogna-t-il. C'est ce qu'il avait pour danser sous la pluie toute la nuit au milieu du mois de novembre._

_Puis il roula sur le côté et trouva un morceau de parchemin restant sur le côté du lit de Sirius._

_Ca disait simplement :_

_Je t'aime aussi._

Harry se sourit à lui-même. C'était son meilleur souvenir. La joie qu'Harry ressentait à chaque baiser et caresse, la passion qu'il ressentait quand Sirius se mouvait dans et hors de son corps – ou quand Harry le revendiquait sien, et la plénitude de reposer rassasié dans les bras de Sirius après – tout ça était des pousses de ce moment initial de paix que le monde leur avait offert et utilisé pour l'amener dans les bras de Sirius de manière permanente. C'était un sentiment dur à décrire, qu'il ne pouvait pas dupliquer. Ca produisait aussi un putain de patronus.

A ce moment là, Harry avait été silencieux si longtemps que tout le monde le regardait. Il ne voulait pas mentir à ses amis, mais il ne pouvait certainement pas leur dire la vérité. Il se souvenait avoir danser sous la pluie glacée et le violent éternuement qu'il avait eu en se réveillant le matin suivant.

Finalement, Seamus le poussa. "Oh, allez Harry ! Si ça te prenait aussi longtemps pour penser à un putain de souvenir à chaque fois, tu serais foutrement mort !"

Harry rit et regarda ses amis. Il regarda rapidement sa montre et sourit quand il vit qu'elle disait 8h45. "La fois où j'ai eu la pneumonie, répondit-il. Arrêtons-nous à ça."

Avec ça, Harry se leva et sortit. Il pensa entendre Dean murmurer : "Il a finalement craqué."

Cependant, Harry s'en fichait et il espérait vraiment que Sirius avait eu une bonne journée. Aussitôt qu'Harry passa la porte, il prévit de bondir.

**Finite Incantatem.**


End file.
